KRAZE
'Caitlin McCalvin '(née De Luca, 14 July 180 – 27 May 215), known professionally as KRAZE, was a Nodan singer and composer from Westown. She represented Noda in the Mearthvision Song Contest 205 with the song [[Do You Think So?|''Do You Think So?]], which ended up scoring second with 91 points, one behind Tontin, who scored first with 92. Early life Caitlin was born into a family of Maron immigrants who lived in the small city of Westown. Her parents were Georgio and Valentina De Luca.De Luca, Harvey. (210). "The Official But Incomplete Biography of KRAZE (By Her Brother)". Diamond Publishing. Because of her ancestry, she was fluent in both Linclian and Maron. Originally an only child, her mother gave birth to another child when she was ten years old, Harvey De Luca. This sent her into a state of depression, as she did not want this baby and continuously told her parents to get an ."The Daily Body: Nodan singer KRAZE dies aged 34" The Daily Body. 28 May 215. Retrieved 1 June 215. At that point in time, Caitlin went to a small private school in the next town after Westown, but she refused to go there anymore and spent her time crying in her bedroom, which she locked. Her parents found this worrying and arranged for her to meet a counselor to discuss her depression. The counselor suggested that she could do something she likes, so she started writing songs."KRAZE's Valedictorian: Behind The Song" BandSong.net. 14 September 200. Retrieved 23 February 211."KRAZE: Life isn't fair, get over it" Music Always. 26 July 205. Retrieved 22 September 215. Career 193–196: ''KRAZE and Don't Tell Me You Did It Again By the time she was 13, she had written fourteen songs, enough to make an album. With permission from her parents, she released an album under the name of KRAZE, an intentional misspelling of 'craze'. It did not do very well commercially, but it was acclaimed somewhat by critics, with Jonas Louise of the Diamond Times saying 'While it's definitely not the best bunch of songs ever made, it's very good for a thirteen year old and is better than many songs I've heard.' On the internet, it was quite successful—the song ''Rainbows and Sunshine'''' gained over 100,000 views on the video sharing platform Vuzu within a month. Caitlin stated later on that this cured her depression. She improved her relationship with Harvey following the release. Harvey, who had learnt to read and write at a young age, gave her song ideas. Some were extremely farfetched: one of these was apparently about the birthday of a green seal, which he believed to be extremely stupid later on in his life."We interview Harvey De Luca, the brother of KRAZE YourMusic.com. 16 July 209. Retrieved 20 September 215. However, one was considered to be a good idea—a song about a boy trying to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. This was written and played to Harvey, who said it was good and was what he wanted. In 196, another album was announced and released. Titled ''Don't Tell Me You Did It Again, it included another twenty songs. This was much more popular than KRAZE, which is theorised to be because of KRAZE's older voice. This was the first of her albums released under a record label, in this case Candy Music Group. 197–203: For Love's Sake, Get Out Of Here With That Dog and marriage After the success of her second album, Caitlin established music as her main career. This conflicted with her education, as she had been accepted at Vancina University of the Creative Arts. At the school, she met Ray McCalvin and fell in love with him."KRAZE: How did she get second in her own country?" The Maple. 17 May 205. Retrieved 16 November 215. Her songs started to become more positive, most notably the song ''Kiss Kiss''￼.￼ ''After her first year was finished, ''For Love's Sake was released to generally positive reviews. In 198, it won her the Teen Musician Award at the Kylie Awards that year."[https://behindkylie.com/article/198/kraze/ KRAZE's new album For Love's Sake wins her the Teen Musician Award at the Kylie Awards]" Behind Kylie. 13 February 198. Retrieved 29 November 215. In 200, after her graduation, she released her fourth album Get Out Of Here With That Dog. It was named after an argument Caitlin had had with Ray, when he came into her house with his dog Roger."Yes, I named my album after an argument" KRAZE.nd. 20 March 200. Retrieved 12 December 215. It did not include the song ''Valedictorian'','' which was released as a non-album single later in the year, and ended up becoming KRAZE's most viewed song on Vuzu. On 23 October 202, Ray announced that he had got engaged to Caitlin and they were to get married on 14 July 203. Among the attendees at the marriage were her and Ray's extended family. 204–209: Mearthvision Song Contest, ''What's Another Week, ''birth of children and ''A Creative Album Name In 204, Noda won the Mearthvision Song Contest 204 with the song très drôle by carmaple. After watching it live, Caitlin allegedly said, "Oh good! I'll be able to see next year's in the arena." However, once it was announced that the first edition of the Nodavision Song Contest would be held, KRAZE signed up with the song Do You Think So?, and won it. At the contest, KRAZE came second with 91 points. This is the highest position (and highest amount of points) that a song representing the host country has received. References